opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raptor of Love/Sher vs Orion "The Heart of Beasts"
The Espada Pirates were resting on a Island they were drinking on a bar and having fun, until a hooded man appears,he had only a wodden staff on his hand and hes walking to the balcony when a drunk guy stumbles and hits him,the hooded man pushes his staff back and hits him in the gut the drunk guys body is laying on the floor and it looks like a mummy all dried up. Marimo:What did you do that for he didnt cause any harm to you. Hooded man:........ Marimo:Answer me(pissed off look). Magnus:Who are you ? Hooded man:............ Magnus:you dont talk much. Sher:This guy is pissing me off,why dont we just kill him. Magnus:Tssk we leave marimo, no need to be angry guys lets go back. Ray:This guy is really weird(bugged out look). Hooded man:"Florencias Captain" lives KYAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH(weird look)I thought that you were dead so many crimes commited and now you are with a bunch of wortheless scum(looks back)SHER. Sher:oh you know me(unsheates sword and swipes it at the hooded man that defends himself with is wodden staff)*ROAR*(goes into his lion form)Who are you? Hooded man:I am(evil grin)your worst nightmare(lunges his staff at sher and scratches is arm). Marimo:(takes out his sword and does a big slash across the room slicing the whole bar in two)Hmmphh he dodged it,his good. Hooded man:KYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH*Saru Saru no mi:*(transforms to his Babon form)sher (evil face) its me(takes off hood). Sher:*worried face*Orion"The Phantom",we meet again you look has crazy has before,marimo beware of his staff it ate the "Seed Seed no mi" he can create any type of plant or tree its a amazing power beware he dizimated a entire fleet he is very dangerous last time i saw him i barely got out alive. Milky:(sips some milk)still what can he do against all of us*grins*(throws empty bottle to the floor breaking it). Orion:KYHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH(hits the ground with his staff)*AMAZONAS*(trees start growing everywhere and destroy the bar the street they start even growing onto the whole island wrecking havoc everywhere now all the island is one big jungle and all the buildings are destroyed with plants and gigantic trees growing out off them) Hours Later Sher:i passed out where the heck is everyone(looks arround and doesnt see anyone) i have to move and find the others. Magnus:He created a whole jungle this guy is realy dangerous if we arent all together we might lose our lives here(starts walking in search of his crew). Marimo:Where the hell am i(on the top of a cliff looking onto the horizont)this is crazy its all,its alll JUNGLE. Orion:(serious face)Now,now i cant distract myself from my objective i have to find the humadrills they said this island had lots of them in the mountains(walks into the mountains direction). Milky:What is this misteryous plant(amazed look)it gives milk MILK. Sher:I can get to him with my sense of smell i find him in no time(running to the mountains)this time(serious look) i shall win. Orion:ohhhhhhhh there they are(takes off staff hits the ground and a yellow gas comes out)*CASSAVA* this plant liberts a poisonus gas*grins*i will make sure all of you obey my orders. Humandrills:(all zoned out)........... Orion:Lets see what you guys can do then, a very special friend of mine is on the way here KYAHHAHAHAHAHA (opens eyes)GIVE HIM A WARM WELCOME. Hermes:(on top of a giant carnivorous plant body)jesus whats up with all this(scrubs head)phewwwww i got to keep moving thou. Magnus:Are you kidding me now its raining to(unamuzed face) dammit its pouring. Sher:Damn i lose the trail because of the rain i got to move fast(a humandrill appears and pins him down). Sher:Monkeys get out of my way(takes out sword)*ADEN*(a huge fire slash goes right above the humandrills making the water drops from the rain evaporate and leaving a litle bit of smoke on the air) Humandrills:(jump out from the smoke and attack sher he defends himself with his sword and tiny sparkles go threw the air) Sher:what is it with these monkeys they are so (gets kicked in the chest and his send flying to a tree)strong*cough*ADEN*(another huge fiery slash goes into the humandrills direction). Marimo:(walking)wow what is that (takes out sowrd and deflects the huge fire slash making it hit the trees and rocks a fire starts taking place right behind him). Sher:Marimo help me with the damn monkeys they are annoying has hell. Marimo:(with the flames burning brightly behind him)but*grins*of course. Sher:*grins to marimo*i leave them to you then i bet you can more then hold them off on your own marimo when you meet the others go to the ship we meet there after i settle this. Marimo:Dont get yourself killed then(takes out only two swords)*opens eyes and looks at humandrills*lets monkey arround a bit shall we. Magnus:Damn rain,i hate rain, i hate it god dammit im all soaked. Hermes:Its really pouring i should get some shelter. Orion:Ohh i finded one of shers friends*grins*. Hermes:your the staff guy who did all this(gets gun out points at orions head and immediately shoots). Orion:(swipes staff at the bullet from upside down and buries it in the ground)*ZIGADENUS BLACK SNAKE ROOT*(the roots come out of the staff and start growing to the ground containing a huge explosion caused by hermes bullet). Hermes:How did you know it would explode. Orion:I didnt*grins*(the roots grab hermes feet and start envolving all of his body and pulling him underground) Hermes:What the hell is this. Orion:(looks down to hermes)fear not i will not do anything to you im just waiting for sher KYAHAHHAHAHAHAH i can already smell him coming. Magnus:Hermes what the(jumps at orion and clashes with his 2 swords on orions staff) Orion:KYAHAHHAHAHHAHA this one doesnt hesitate but*ZIGADENUS BLACK SNAKE ROOT*(black roots start coming form the ground and going after magnus) Hermes:dont let them touch you they are really powerfull once they grab you its really hard to losen yourself from them. Magnus:what(a root grabs magnus)gahh its really strong(veins are showing from magnus neck and arms has he frees himself from the roots)GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(a huge chunk of earth comes has he frees himself pulling the roots). Orion:ohhhh you have a incredible strengh to be able to free yourself from them but(the roots come out from orions staff and grabs magnus other arm and pull him straight to the staff that hits magnus stomach) Magnus:*cough*(uppercutts orion with his sword but orion dodges) Orion:(has he lands and looks up he sees a huge blue slash going straight for him in a snake like manner the attack hits orion and a huge cloud of dust is formed)*birds are flying out from the trees*. Magnus:(puts hand on his chest)that staff did something to me i feel weak. Orion:(comes out form the dust cloud)yes,yes it was this plant i killed that guy in the bar with it but you are way stronger kyahhahaha(the staff has tiny litle red holes in it barely visible to the eye) its name is*DATURA*its suction power is unmatched i just suked a bit of your blood kyhahaaha. Magnus:(sees hand covered in blood)hmph i can still fight its not this minor wound that will stop me from making you swallow my katana down your throat(angry look). Orion:has this plant also sucks it also releases when i want it to(the blood sucked from magnus comes out from the staff leaving a huge pool of blood on the ground)are you sure you are ok KYAHHAHAHAHHAHA. Magnus:*smirks*I have never been better. Hermes:You should not forget about me (a bullet is shot and his going straight to shers forehead but another bullet his shot and it hits the first one and creates a huge smoke cloud). Orion:*DATURA*(sucks all the smoke). Magnus:(appears below orion with the 2 swords going for orions neck one from each side). Hermes:Teamwork aint it a pain in your monkey ass*grins*. TO BE CONTINUED.............. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts